English to japanese General Changes and Errors
Overview this was pulled from The-Eiken_Club.com General Changes Note: While I can't read much Japanese, it would seem to be a good translation. There are no honorifics used, however (-san, -chan, etc.), and the names characters use for each other are different (whereas some characters may have said "Mifune" in the original, it's basically "Densuke" here.) Note: No sound effects are translated. Deleted: Some apparent text and drawings from Seiji Matsuyama inside the front covers are missing. Note: English-written "Shonen Champion Comics" text retained on the title pages. Name Change: Kuma changed to "Teddy". Volume 1 Note: From what I can tell, all English text written in the original Japanese release has been retained (various texts such as "Eiken", "Kuma", etc.) Cover Change: Characters on the cover reorganized. Kirika missing. Note: The image of Lin on the front cover is also printed on the inside cover. Note: Page numbering is a bit bizarre in the Japanese release. It seems to treat the cover and inside cover as pages. Once the actual manga begins, both versions will be noted using the same page numbering. Extra Page: First page features the Komoe image from the front cover with the text "I'm going to do my best!" (English page 1) Moved: Publication information from the last page of the Japanese release moved to page 2 of the English one. (Japanese page 200, English page 2) Note: A few early pages of the English version have an odd "scanned" look. Shaded areas have squarish designs in them seen in some scans of b&w images. (English pages 8-10, possibly others) Typo: Mifune mispelled as "Mifuna". (Page 71) Mistake: The word balloon coming from the spy is blank. In the Japanese version it merely said "...........". (Page 82) Typo: "Your" mispelled as "You're". (Page 196) Deleted: Some Japanese text is gone in the inside back cover, however I don't believe it pretained to Eiken anyway. Volume 2 Cover: The Eiken logo is moved downward a bit to somewhat obscure Chiharu's lower half, but you can now see more of her stomach. More of Densuke, Kirika, and Lin can be seen. An apparent darkening of the cover make Chiharu's pink and shaded white bikini now purple and bluish. Note: The cover image of Lin and Teacher is printed on the inside cover. Text Retained: A two-page spread shows all the girls, with their names written in both Japanese and English. Despite the fact Lin is spelled as "Rin" and Kyoko as "Kyouko", all the text is retained. (Pages 26-27) Note: The Teddy solo adventure, "Together With Teddy", featured words drawn by Matsuyama in the original. This is well replicated in English. (Page 45) Typos: The sign contains two errors. "Zashono" is mispelled as "Zanshono" and "Zashou" is as "Zanshou". (Page 53) Text Retained/Changed: In Densuke's fantasy of grabbing Chiharu's breasts, the Japanese version has the text of "88cm F Cup", with "88cm F" written as seen here, and "Cup" in Japanese. The English version retains this but replaces "Cup" with text identical to the font "F" was in. (Page 64) Note: The Chapter 11 title text obscures an arrow that is pointing towards Teacher's glasses, held in her hand. (Page 67) Mistake: Right before the Teacher sneezes, one of her word balloons is empty. (Page 74) Typo: When Densuke is supposed to say "Zasho...", it's mispelled as "Zansho...". (Page 81) Change: When Teacher discusses the fact no one remembers her name, the text below Densuke's face in the Japanese version reads "Densuke.", with an arrow pointing upwards to his panel. The English version merely reads "Densuke" with no arrow. (Page 84) Mistake: When Teacher is eating, her word balloon is empty. (Page 121) Typo: In Yuriko's bio, Zashono is misspelled as "Zansho." (Page 127) Mistake: In Jubei's bio, the line noting his blood type, which is O, is accidentally left out. The line above where it should have been is followed by a comma. (Page 127) Note: The flier header is translated in its first appearance, but not the second. (Pages 130-131) Typo: When Teacher says Komoe's name, its written as Koharu. (Page 138) Text Untranslated: The Japanese text on the building isn't translated. (Page 153) Note: The cover image of Densuke and Kirika is printed on the inside back cover. Note: The coloring of the image on the back cover, of Komoe, Teddy (without suit), and Kyoko, is a bit off. The swimsuits are bluish, rather than purple as on the original. Volume 3 Note: The image of Kyoko from the front cover is reprinted in black and white on the inside cover. Mistake: The images of Chiharu lack some of the finer details. (Page 3) Note: The page numbers for the chapters are retained, unlike volumes 1 and 2. (Page 4) Mistake: Many pages of chapter 17 are printed in a way that many finer details are lost. (Pages 6-15) Change: The Japanese chapter title has been erased, along with additional parts of Shima's shoulder, to give the appearance of light shining off of him. (Page 105) Mistake: When Chiharu is covering her breasts, the English text "Ah!" is accidentally written over her and above the sound effect word bubble. (Page 147) Mistake: When Densuke refers to Teacher, it's mistranslated as "Professor". (Page 155) Change: Chiharu and Kirika's profiles originally had the female icon under "Sex". This has been changed to "Female." Additionally, the question marks under Kirika's profile are the same as in the original. (Pages 166-167) Mistake: Chiharu's word balloon is empty in the panel in the bottom right corner. In the original, it merely said "...". (Page 174) Mistake: Komoe refers to Teacher as "Professor." (Page 174) Mistake: The narration refers to Teacher as "Professor". (Page 175) Note: All the text written by Yuriko is untranslated. (Page 185) Mistake: The entire page with a drawing and notes by Seiji Matsuyama is missing, and presented blank. (Page 190) Volume 4 Mistake: The printing problem from Volume 3 resurfaces in select pages. (Pages 7, 10, 11, 14, 15) Mistake: Teacher is referred to as "Professor" three times. (Page 23) Typo: Yuriko is written as "Yurika" in two instances. (Pages 101, 108) Mistake: Above Teddy's "Urr..", you can see a bit of the unerased Japanese text. Mistake: Teddy's "Urr?" dialogue is oddly pasted to the right of Kyoko in one panel, although it wasn't present in the Japanese version. (Page 152) Note: The sign outside the Eiken Club is left blank and untranslated. (Page 184) Mistake?: Ruka's name is translated as Luka; Her name was mispronounced as Ryuka in the anime dub. (Page 190) Volume 5 Mistake: The printing problem that causes the details to be removed, and the pages to have a washed out look, occurs on several pages. (Pages 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14, 15) Typo: Matsuyama is mispelled as "Matsumoto" twice. (Page 24) Volume 6 Mistake: The printing problem that causes the details to be removed, and the pages to have a washed out look, occurs on several pages. (Pages 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14, 15) Mistake: Chapter 44's cover page, featuring Chiharu, is left blank. (Page 5) Typo: When Kirika says Chiharu's name, it's written as "Chihiro". (Page 49) Typo: In Momoe's bio, Komoe is written as "Komo". (Page 166) Volume 7 Note: The Japanese cover, which features Komoe and Teacher, is absent, in favor of an image of Chiharu, Yuriko, and Densuke which was used on one of the Shonen Champion Comics issues. Reportedly this is because the Japanese licensor did not have the image available. The back cover, which originally featured Densuke, is unused as well, and replaced with an image of Densuke and Chiharu (which, oddly enough, I don't believe I've ever seen before!). Note: Unlike several previous volumes, this one features the slick glossy cover. Mistake/Typo?: In the synopsis, Yuriko is referred to as "Yuri". However, in this volume it's revealed this is also a nickname Miharu uses for her, so whether or not this is a mistake is unknown. (Back cover) Mistake: The Eiken title is written in smaller, plain text, rather than the actual logo. (Page 3) Mistake: In the chapter title list, Chapter 61 and it's title are missing. (Page 4) Typo: Seiji Matsuyama's name is mispelled as "Matsumoto". (Page 24) Mistake: Teacher's name is consistently stated as "Professor" throughout the entire volume. Mistake: Densuke makes the grammatical error "Chiharu, you need to be under umbrella." Typo: Chapter is mispelled as "Chaper". (Page 122) Note: The image of Densuke from the Japanese back cover is printed in black and white on it's own page. (Page 194) Note: The image of Komoe and Teacher from the Japanese back cover is printed in black and white on the inside back cover. The Japanese cover is shown in it's entirety, with original text. Volume 8 Note: On the English cover, the logo obscures Kyoko and Komoe. The cover image, sans logo, is reprinted in black and white on the inside back cover. A color images of Kyoko from the cover appears on the spine of the book. Typo: Zashono is repeatedly mispelled as "Zanshono" throught the book. Mistake: Teacher continues to be referred to as "Professor" in this volume. Volume 9 Typo: Zashono is repeatedly mispelled as "Zanshono" throught the book, including the back cover. Mistake: Teacher continues to be referred to as "Professor" in this volume. Volume 10 Note: From this point forward, I'll no longer count Teacher being referred to as "Professor" as a mistake, as this is becoming the norm. Note: The title page for Chapter 85 features Chiharu's breasts taking a dip in the water; However the placement of the English title text overlaps the underwater silhouette of her nipples. (Page 109) Volume 11 Mistake: Yuriko has the apparently hand-written page number on her stomach. This is not in the Japanese version, and is likely due to an early version of the artwork being used (or so I've heard assumed). (Page 115) Note: For those curious, the English dialogue is 100% unchanged from the Japanese, font and all. (Page 130) Volume 12 Note: On the front cover, Yuriko's butt is largely obscured, unlike the Japanese version where it's completely visible. Typo: Two is misspelled as "tow". (Page 18) Typo: Odaiba is misspelled as "Odaba". (Page 40) Mistake: Text is missing from a word balloon. (Page 58) Mistake: As with Yuriko in the previous volume, Chiharu has the page number lightly printed on one of her breasts. (Page 65) Mistake: Text is missing from a word balloon. (Page 66) Note: The English sound effects (unaltered from the original) that say "Doki Doki" are untranslated; This is the sound of a heart beating. (Page 85) Note: Miharu's slightly incorrect English is unaltered from the Japanese version. (Page 105) Typo: Bringing is misspelled as "brining". (Page 150) Typo: Zashono is misspelled as "Zanshono". (Page 185) Typo: Breast is misspelled as "beast". (Page 185) Category:Browse